


Nightly Routines

by Xyeliss



Category: Final Space
Genre: Card Games, It was their little nightly routine., Kids getting into mischief, Of course they left Gary out cause they knew he’d win, They played a game like UNO??, They’ve kept this up for months, staying up late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyeliss/pseuds/Xyeliss
Summary: Card games are fun, especially when one is supposed to be asleep.
Relationships: Gary & Little Cato, Gary & Toni, Little Cato & Ash, Little Cato & Fox, Toni & Ash, Toni & Fox, Toni & Little Cato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Nightly Routines

When Toni opened her eyes, the clock read 12:03 A.M, she grinned and quietly climbed down to the floor from her bunk and silently ran down the halls. Poking into Fox and Little Cato’s room, a mischievous smile growing on her face.

“Boys,” She whispered. “Boys! It’s time!”

Little Cato was up first, he knew what she meant, hopped down.

“Oh boy! Fox, wake up!” He whispered excitedly.

Fox awoke with a quiet groan as he processed her words, “Time for what? Oooh,” He winked as he whispered. “That.”

Toni nodded, “How do we get Ash without waking Nightfall?”

Little Cato grinned, “I got this.”

He tiptoed through the halls, returning with Ash moments later.

“I heard it was time!” She whispered, a grin on her face.

Toni grinned, “I got the cards, now all we need is the perfect environment.”

“How about the game room?” Little Cato asked quietly.

“We have one of those?”

He nodded, “Yep. C’mon! I know where it is!”

The children snuck through the hallways as they tried to hold back excitement and laughter, they soon saw arcade machines as well as a poker table in the center of the rooms.

Toni shut the door as she grinned, “Perfect, hope you guys are ready to lose.”

They all sat around the table, Toni shuffling and handing out cards the way Gary taught her.

When all the cards were handed out, the kids kept their decks close to them as they watched each other with suspicion.

“Who’s gonna make the first move?” Little Cato asked, darting his eyes with a glare.

“I’ll go first.” Ash said, placing down a card.

“Alright.” Toni said. “Ash will go first, then Fox, then Little Cato, then me. Sound good?”

The others nodded.

Fox looked through his cards and saw a perfectly opportunity, he made his move and placed down his card. It was a draw three.

Little Cato glared in such a way that the others were laughing at his expression, he grumbled and took three cards from the deck.

He decided to get payback and use a reverse card, meaning Fox would have to play another card, unfortunately: He ran out of that color.

He gasped offensively as he took another card from the deck, he and Little Cato glaring daggers at each other.

Now it was Toni’s turn.

“I bet on my father’s tail that you all will regret showing your faces here after tonight!”

She slammed down a card, it was an all draw twenty, the death-bringer of all cards.

* * *

Gary was dreaming about cookies, when a loud noise made him bang his head on the top bunk, Mooncake fluttered out of the bed.

“Chookity!” He said, having heard the noise too.

The blonde snuck down the halls as he heard the sound of muffled yelling, he opened the door to the room it was coming from, and saw the young ones of the squad (except Toni) looked downright infuriated. The other human sat smugly with her legs on the table.

They were playing cards, without him.

“What is this?!” He yelled, causing the children to go silent. “You snuck out of bed, to play cards...”

They prepared for the scolding.

“Without me?!”

They looked at him in surprise, that’s when Toni laughed triumphantly.

“Think you can take on the champ, old man?”

He grinned evilly, “I can, and I’ll bring her down!”

The squad played into the night, Toni putting up a valiant fight with Gary, she was destroyed. After all, Gary was the GOD of card games.

**Author's Note:**

> What a fun little story!


End file.
